Revenge
by swimmer4evr
Summary: Trying to save the world and dealing with all sorts of "issues".Trying to get revenge on the evil ones who did this to you, but falling in love in the most intresting situations READ IT NOW!I am terrible at writing summaries,but I know you will love it!
1. Summary

Dear humans,

What if I told you I wasn't…Normal. I'll just come out and say it I'm not… Um… 100% human, 98% human and 2% bird of some kind. If you think you are one of us not necessarily a bird close this book right now and go back to your petty little human life. But if your "normal" then by all means keep on reading and pretend that this is all fiction. Your the lucky ones and I envy you. But do not pity me. I am not weak and I can fight. All my problems in the past and even now have made me stronger.

My name is Rose, but I'm anything, but sweet especially if you work for _them. _I will escape and I will get revenge for what they did. I am not an experiment or an animal I am Rose and I'm human, too… sort of. But you know what I mean.

They told me they are others like me and us our destiny is to save to world. Yeah right. Those freaking scientists every time they bring it up they make it sound like freaking fortune cookie crap.

We'll find the others whether their ridiculous fortune cookie crap is true or not. Yes we. My best friend in this death trap prison named Thorn whose cage is right next to me and we must have been put with the same DNA since we have the same… features. Anyway we will stop them… together. Nobody deserves to suffer like we did for so many years.

If you need me… Look to the sky because when I escape I will make it my home.

-Rose


	2. Cliff Jumping

**Hey guys. I'm really excited for this story I think its going to be so good by the way. Enjoy everyone:D**

Chapter One- Cliff Jumping

I looked up form my cage and saw sunlight shinning form the windows above me. Yes guys I meant cage. For so many years I've been living in a freaking dog crate. I've been here for too long so long that I cannot remember the last time I have been outside same with Thorn.

Actually he has been here longer than I have and helped me cope my first few months I was here. After that we became the best of friends and we relied on each other. He always seemed to understand me better than anyone else could. Thorn and I don't deserve this… nobody deserves this. I needed… We needed to get out of here.

I scooted closer to the front of the cage so I could met Thorn's eye and he nodded. i always loved that he could tell what I was thinking immediately. I looked side to side making sure the coast was clear and it was. I backed up to the back of the cage and charged toward the door with all my might hitting the door with my shoulder making my shoulder burst with pain making me wince.

"Pain is nothing, but a message and you can ignore that message," I whispered to myself trying to not look weak . **(A/n: Hmmm… doesn't that quote sound familiar to you…)**

"Come on, Slow Poke, open my cage. We don't have all day," Thorn said with a smirk.

I hurried over to his cage and told his to back up as I kicked the door of dog cage down with ease.

"Hey! Look they are escaping," called a voice form behind as Thorn hopped up and we started to run for the door and I grabbed the door knob that was locked. Great! Just Great!

I turned around and we were cornered by scientists with white coats, but what scientist doesn't have a white coat. The scientist looked like they were ready to release their mutant dog or wok creatures on us.

"New plan?" Thorn said putting a tough face on trying to mask his fear. We learned never to let fear show. Fear is weakness.

"There is always a plan," I said searching desperately around the room for a way out of this situation….bingo, but all I need is a distraction.

"Do you trust me?" I said as they got closer bringing my back to the wall.

"What type of question is that? Of course I trust you I trust you with my-"

"Release the dogs!" somebody called in the crowd.

"Wait," one man boomed who was in the front and everyone stopped moving at the sound of his voice. "Maybe I can convince you to stay," he tried to say in a sweet voice, but I wasn't buying the sweet act.

"I'm waiting, Jeb," I said reading his name tag that was clipped onto his shirt.

"Look we need your help-"

"Well that's not my problem," I said crossing my arms over my chest and Thorn was doing the same.

Jeb sighed. "Look Ma-I mean Rose, we need you to help save the world with this group called the flock they-"

"Yeah I'll help," I said which made Jeb's face light up. "If I get one million dollars," I said.

"Okay," said one short ugly man standing next to Jeb that was nodding his head like a bobble head.

"Oh my God! I was kidding. Honestly, Jeb. I don't care and I didn't ask for this. I'm not doing anything and neither is Thorn. We happen to not be animal and you do not own us. We were supposed to be normal people, too, until you idiots had to walk into my life. I'm pretty sure there is some other brainwashed merry little mutant that can help you because I'm not your girl" I said punching him in the jaw and then in the stomach knowing him out cold and his lovely scientist buddies surrounded him checking to see if he was okay. And you know what that felt good.

I did a short run to help take-off and shot tot eh air stretching my long 15-foot wings and hit the window with so much force breaking the window causing blinding pain in my arm.

"Stop them! Release the dogs!" I heard from down below.

I looked down at my arm which was still throbbing and saw a deep gash from the glass form the window. Pain is just a message I told myself.

I flapped my wings and focused on the warmth of the sun against my wings instead of the pain in my arm which was helping a bit, but I was still grimacing in pain.

"Look we can stop for a second," Thorn said noticing my pain.

"No," I said suddenly feeling dizzy and dropping a few feet in the air.

"No we are stopping. You look terrible. See there is a pond down there so you can wash arm."

I nodded not bothering to argue that I wasn't in any pain because I really was.

Within seconds we landed gracefully… NOT! We haven't been flying a lot because they are scared if they took us out a lot we would escape so lets just say when we landed we both had a mouth full of dirt.

"So maybe we need to work on our landings," I said kneeling over the water to wash my face that was covered in dirt.

He gave me a half same and did the same. I also started to wash my arm that was coated in wet sticky blood and wincing every time I touched the wound.

"Let me see," he said taking my arm and gently washing my arm and taking out the glass which surprisingly didn't hurt at all. When he finished clearing the wet, sticky blood that once coated my arm he uncovered a nasty long, deep gash that honestly looked nasty.

"Here," he said taking off his shirt and wrapping my wound with his shirt gently.

"Thanks," I said giving him a smile really appreciating him taking care of me. i feel like he always has my back he's like a brother i never had.

"Yup I'm always here for you, Rosie," he said with white smile and then let out a laugh.

"Shut up!" I said smacking his arm. He knows I hate it when people call me "Rosie."

Suddenly I heard some rustling sounds coming form the bushes that made me become alert. I listened the once singing birds in the woods were now quiet. Something wasn't right. Without even consulting Thorn we broke into a sprint and I saw Thorn running in sync next to me and a loud growling from behind.

I ran and ran until I came to a cliff where I skidded to a stop. I looked back to see the wolf mutants getting closer and closer. Without any hesitation I jumped off the cliff hearing the wind whistle as I fell to my doom….. just kidding I have wings remember. I continued to free fall until my sneaker touch the jagged rock below and then let my wings up letting me soar higher and higher feeling as all my troubles were being washed away.

"So what now?" Thorn said flying now next to me at a good distance that our wings didn't touch.

"We find Maximum Martinez."

**End of chapter one! Good? Bad? Give me some tips guys. Okay I was thinking about naming Thorn Tyler, but Thorn came to me and it seemed so much cooler. Question: Do guys like the name Tyler or Thorn better? Personally I like Thorn. I like Roses name because its kind of funny because especially in the summary she sounded fierce and her name ends up being Rose. Oh the irony haha. I think I will stop babbling... WAIT... I smell popcorn right now! No joke. Okay I'm now hungry. Wait what was I saying... Oh yeah I'll stop babbling... REVIEW! Okay now I'm done. **


	3. Mutant Freak

**Hey guys! Please pretty please review. So this chapter you get introduced with some "new characters." Yeah just so you know i am going to Virginia this weekend so I probably won't be able to update until Tuesday or Wednesday or something. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride only a pack of gum in my purse!**

Chapter Three- Mutant Freak

Rose

"We find Maximum Martinez." I said looking over at him and his tan face twisted in confusion.

"But that's what they want Rose they want us to be with this Maximum girl and-"

"I know, Thorn, but it's just I wasn't to look out there and find those people like us. I don't want to be alone in this anymore," I said looking off into the distance while I was zipping through the air.

"But you aren't alone you have me," he said looking at me with his brown eyes showing some hurt, but then disappeared quickly trying to show no emotion and his brown hair blowing, but he took my hand and giving it a squeeze to comfort me. IN A FRIENDLY KIND OF WAY FOR ALL YOU PEOPLE OUT THERE THAT THINK… Well you know.

I smiled at him gratefully. "I know I have you and I''m so glad I do… I don't know what I would do without you, but you are just as new to flying and being-"

"A mutant. Freak. Yeah I got that."

"Yeah," I said responding awkwardly knowing how true it was. "We need help. We need others to help us and teach us. We need more people to help us stop them from doing what they are doing to other people it isn't right."

"Yeah I guess your right, but how do you know there is an Maximum girl out there somewhere."

I looked up ahead so I didn't have to look at his face because then he would see the confusion and frustration all over my face. Up ahead I saw the bright lights city lights in the distance.

"You got a plan?" he asked.

And as if on cue I thought of a brilliant idea. "There is always a plan," I said with a smile and angled myself to the city below.

* * *

><p>Thorn<p>

I followed Rose below to the city of, New York City, and landed in a empty alley. I honestly had no idea what she had in mind, but that girl was always full of surprises. I've seen her when she is as sweet as a Rose and when she punches somebody's lights out. That girl is really… something else.

Rose motioned me to follow her and gave me a two jacket that we… um… _borrowed_ from some people walking down the street. What! We needed to cover our wings somehow when we were walking around the city.

"Come on," Rose said grabbing my arm after she was finished adjusting her oversized hoodie so it would look somewhat normal with our wings and all.

"Can you tell me where we are going?"

"Nope you will see," she said dragging me through the crowd while pushing her strawberry blonde bangs that were starting to get in her face.

We walked another four blocks and arrived to a place called _Starbucks. _When we entered we smelled all sorts of delicious aromas making my mouth water, but I didn't have any money which really sucks because we burn calories faster than most normal people do so we are ALWAYS hungry.

She steered me to the nearest computer in the room and searched 'Maximum Martinez' on google and then clicked enter and waited for it to load impatiently.

"Honestly, Rose, Do you really think this is going-"

"Haha! Found it!"

"What thats impossible," I said turning to the computer.

I looked on the computer and sure enough there was information about the flock, but nothing that could really help us. I sighed thinking this was really hopeless then suddenly something caught my eye.

"Click that," I said pointing to the caption on the computer.

"I don't think that is it," she said, but clicked it to just make sure.

The when it loaded the home screen of the web site loaded and it read across the top of the screen DR MARTINEZ'S ANIMAL HOSPITAL.

I looked through all the information and most of it was about animals and how they would do the best to take care of your pet and blah blah blah that we don't really care about.

"Look," she said pointing to the very bottom of the screen.

The very bottom of the screen which read:

_A Little BIt About me: I live in a house close to the house and I have one daughter named Ella that I love very much. Actually just recently I found out Ella has a half sister named Max. She is truly incredible and stronger than anything that I have ever imagined. I am blessed to have both of the beautiful daughters._

"BIngo! Ha I told you so," I said bragging to her.

"Whatever," she grumbled rolling her eyes while printing out the information on the page.

"Is this a location on this?"

"Just a location on the Animal Hospital," she said pointing toward the top in small writing. "It says that the hospital is in Phoenix, Arizona."

"Okay lets go," I said turning around then somebody big, cold hand grabbed my shoulder.

"Not so fast, Thorn," somebody hissed in my ear fiercely making me jump.

I turned around to find myself faced with a guy that was wearing all black. He had shaggy brown hair and very dark brown eyes that matched his emo theme. Then there was three girls and two boys by his side. One of the girls was Asian very pretty with beautiful silky black hair. The other girl was very preppy looking and had blonde hair. The last girl she had brown hair with little streaks and brown eyes that reminded me of melted chocolates. On the guy had headphones around his neck and his arms crossed. The other boy was small standing behind the other guy and he had many scars on his arms.

"Fang! You are scaring them!" said a pretty

Asian girl.

"Sorry," he mumbled while the brown haired girl with streaks of blonde laughed and he blushed instantly. "Anyway i know who your looking for and we can take you there if you want."

"Why should we get help from you? Number One Who the heck are you! Number Two how do you do you know who we are!" Rose said coldness in her voice. I always loved how Rose went from sweet as a rose to sour as a lemon within minutes. I respect her for it.

"Because I know who and where Max is and I'm Fang and I know who you are because I saw you fly in… you shouldn't land in the middle of the city who knows who could have saw you."

"I'm Maya," the girl with the blonde streaks said with a smile.

"Kate," the Asian girl said with an easy smile.

"Star," the preppy looking girl said.

"Holden… or starfish," the boy said with a grin that had many scars on his arms while the others let out a laugh.

"Ratchet," said other guy said while turning up his music that was going into his headphones that I honestly wouldn't be surprised if he stole.

"Wait. Wait. Wait. Well, you know what we can do so what can you do," I said with curiosity.

"We'll show you," Fang said with a half smile.

**Good? Bad? REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW! I SERIOUSLY LOOOOOOVEEEEE REVIEWS THEY MAKE ME SOOO HAPPY! I will love you forever if you review!**


	4. Who's There?

**Hey guys this is a super…. interesting chapter. We start getting into Max's POV.**

**Max: FINALLY it's about time too! Why did it take you so looonnngg to update!**

**Me: Umm… well you see…. I was busy with swimming and-**

**Max: LIAR!**

**Me: Yeah I was promise! Come on stop talking they want to read the story already!**

**Disclaimer: Do I really need to say it! No I didn't think so :P**

Chapter Four- Who's there?

Rose

I followed that so called 'Fang' kid slowly not really sure to trust him. I mean who does he think he is to just walk in and say "Oh I can help you guys!" I think not! You cannot own my trust by just walking in and saying he knows who Max is… we can find her by ourselves. We are not helpless. I mean he might know our secret, but we will soon know his.

Thorn and I followed behind Fang and his crew into the same dark alley we flew into.

"If this does bad, follow my lead. I always have a plan," I whispered to Thorn so he could only hear.

"So what can you do," Thorn said curiously to I think her name is Kate or Katie or something.

"She is REALLY strong and I'm really fast," Star said with a smile while Kate nodded by her side.

"Yeah… what about the rest of you," Thorn said not quite sure whether to believe them.

"OH YEAH I also make this really high pitch noise when I run really fast," Star babbled while the guy with the scars winced as if remembering the pitch. "Holden can regenerate limbs and stuff thats why we call him starfish," Star said pointing to the guy with the scars. So thats why he has scars on his arms….

"I can hear things even in a whisper thats why my mom kicked me out of the house because she thought I was a demon and reading her mind and stuff. I could hear her in another room even on a different floor…" Ratchet said in deep thought.

I wonder if he heard me talking to Thorn about me not trusting them…

"I can-"

"Well we should probably just show them," Maya said with a smile interrupting Fang.

Fang and Maya took off there sweat shirts carefully and presented their beautiful wings. Fang's wings were black which matched his clothes and dark emotionless eyes. Maya's wings brown with long white feathers that are simply beautiful.

"So are we good enough to help you," Star says jokingly.

"Yeah, but any false moves or any thoughts at all of hurting me or Thorn… I will be sure to hurt you, too. We maybe new to the whole mutant thing, but one mistake is to think we are helpless… We can fight," I said powerfully while Fang looked at me weirdly for a second then it disappeared across his emotionless face.

"What!" I growled at Fang.

"Nothing you just remind me of Max… Well lets get moving its going to be a long flight… well… drive to Arizona," Fang said realizing that we couldn't fly because not all of his little followers had wings.

Max **(A/n: Finally we are putting some Max POV'S out there! I love Max)**

I sat on my mother's couch hand and hand with Dylan with Dylan's arm around me. It was so nice just to have one of these nice moments with my flock, Mom, and my one and only half-sister Ella.

My baby, Angel, was sitting by the Christmas tree with Gazzy, don't ask why we call his Gazzy or the Gasman, were playing with toy trains. Its so easy to forget that they are just little kids because of how tough those kids are. Iggy and Ella with my Mom were baking while making goo goo eyes at each other. Nudge was flipping through some fashion magazine and then would squeal and shove the magazine in my face yelling "That cute!' or "ZOMG I need to have that!" in other words after begin yelled in the ear other fifteen times I was wishing my Mom could give me ear plugs for Christmas. And I would give her my best smile that turned into a wince and nodded unconvincingly, but thankfully she didn't seem to notice.

I snuggled closer to Dylan. It took me a while to accept Dylan and move on from… Fang. I knew that Fang wasn't going to come back and this was totally hopeless hoping that my OLD best friend, my OLD right handed man was ever going to be by my side once more. But now I have Dylan to fill in the whole in my heart that Fang left when he left not just me, but the rest of the flock that loved him, to get a whole to new flock and he replaced everyone _even me. _He replaced me with not just any old teenager with wings an exact clone of me. WHAT THE HECK THAT LITTLE-

"Max…" Angel said in her sweet little voice and started walking over to me, but I had to remind myself that Angel isn't as angelic as she may seem.

"Yes sweetie," I said pulling away from Dylan and pulling Angel on my lap.

"There is somebody coming here," Angel said seriously.. almost looking deadly. You guys are probably wondering why this sweet and innocent little is.. seven year old could possibly know that somebody is coming here. Well this little girl hit the genetic jackpot, she can breathe underwater, talk to fish, send animals and humans mental messages, change her appearance at will, can influence most people to do her will, AND read minds.

"Who and how much time do we have?" I said.

"Jeb and-"

She was interrupted by a knock on the door that made the whole flock jump to there feet ready to see who it was or to see if any trouble was on the way.

"Be ready to get out of here," I told the flock as I made my way to open the door.

"Did you know about this?" I said running into my Mom on my way to open the door.

"No," she said seriously. "I guess he assumed you would be here because it is Christmas."

"I guess.." I said going around my Mom to open the door.

I opened the door to find Jeb standing there with Anne Walker by the door looking stressed out and determined.

"I can't say I'm excited to see you because I'm not. What do you guys want?" I said annoyed to have my day interrupted by two people I hate the most especially when I was having a good day so far…

"Max we need to talk-"

"Do you honestly expect me to listen?" I say interrupting Jeb.

"Can we come in?" Anne says ignoring my rude comment.

"No," I say simply not wanting to hear Jeb and his long reason why I should listen to something I really don't want to do.

"Max, please, be nice. This might be important.." my mom says behind me letting both of our annoying and not wanted guests in.

"Thanks, Doctor," Jeb says.

"Why are you even here when you know that we hate you both and don't want anything to do with you?" I ask.

"There are two avian-human hybrid and other mutants that they are bringing along with them that will help you save the world when the time is right." said Anne.

"What if we don't work with them? We don't need them we are perfectly capable of doing this by ourselves," I growled.

"If you don't work with them then you will not succeed in saving the world and change the course of the future forever."

"Well that's not my problem… I bet you could 'make' any old mutant to save the world… why me?" I said not really understanding why it was my 'duty' to do this… it's pretty stupid.

"But-"

"Max doesn't have to do this if she doesn't want to, Jeb," Dylan said with a snarl interrupting Anne. I smiled gratefully to him, but honestly I didn't need his help to handle my…father.

"Yeah," Angel said agreeing with Dylan. I was happy that the flock finally accepted that Dylan was staying and wasn't going to leave, but that didn't mean we didn't miss F-Fang. So maybe I had trouble thinking or even saying Fang's name without me wanting to curl up in a ball and cry. You were probably expecting Max 'tough as nails' to be getting in crazy fight with crazy mutant creatures but nooo my life didn't work out the way we all expected.

"I'm with Angel…" Gazzy said looking over at his sister Angel.

Iggy and Nudge nodded in agreement. The whole flock looked at me waiting on my decision to go along with this saving the world idea or. . . what would we really do if I disagreed. . . nothing. . .hang out on a cozy little island. What did I have to lose?

"Well I guess… What do I have to lose?" I said while my flock practically had there jaws dropped to the ground surprised that I would even THINK of agreeing with Jeb on this.

"Someone is coming…." Angel said while her hands where rubbing her temples trying to concentrate. "I don't know who… I can't get a read on them…"

"Great more company just what we needed! Perfect," Iggy said sarcastically while Ella rubbed his shoulder in reassurance mumbling something to Iggy that I couldn't hear.

Nudge walked up to the window still holding her fashion magazine, trying to see if she could see anybody coming. Suddenly the magazine dropped from her hand and hit the floor and she didn't even bother to pick it up.

"Nudge…" I said carefully.

"ZOMG you guys aren't going to believe this," she said her eyes wide and a tear going down her cheek while frantically running to the door.

**Me: So Jeb visits…**

**Nudge: ZOMG and-**

**Me: You say a word about this and I will… TAKE AWAY ALL YOUR FASHION MAGAZINES!**

**Nudge: ***Gasp*** You wouldn't!**

**Me: Yes I would watch me…**

**Gazzy: No allow me ***runs into the room and snatches the magazines*****

**Nudge: Give those back NOW! ***running after Gazzy and tackles him to the ground*****

**Me: Ignore them… Nudge just get cranky without her magazines… Anyway you see that fantabulous box below… CLICK IT RIGHT NOW! Think about it as a Christmas present to yours truly:D Why should you click the box you are probably wondering because it makes me happy and do you want to make me happy? If you don't you are the grinch hating on my Christmas. MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYONE!**

**Good? Bad? Oh yeah some extra info I named this chapter "Who's there" because a lot of people were coming to… visit… even if they were not welcomed guests. So I was thinking Knock knock… Who's there?… JEB and SOMEBODY ELSE THAT YOU WILL HAVE TO WAIT AND SEE WHO IT IS!**


	5. Everyone gives Fang hugs day!

**Hey guys! MERRY CHRISTMAS! I wanted to get out another chapter for you guys before/on Christmas. So think of it as a Christmas present! Enjoy guys!**

**Disclaimer: Ok I think we all know by now….**

Chapter Five

Thorn

I felt the awesome feeling of flying through the air was truly the best feeling on earth, but by now my wings were killing me since we have been flying sooo long. Fang and Maya were leading the way in the air, soaring, while Rose was flying gracefully by my side her beautiful wing touching mine occasionally. The rest of Fang's gang was down by the earth in a car that we… borrowed… since they obviously couldn't fly.

"Get ready to land," Fang said finally as he shot to the earth below while Maya followed close behind.

"Ready…" I said to Rose.

She laughed sweetly probably remember the last time we tried to land, but we unsuccessfully landed on our face. She aimed her body toward the ground below while I followed behind and the earth came rushing at us at a nauseating speed, but just before we went splat, we both changed our direction and landing gracefully on my feet running a little because I had some momentum from flying so fast and-

"Hey-" she let out as I crashed into Rose knocking her over on her back landing right on top of her, my face about an inch away from her, close enough that I could see the specks of gold in her brown eyes. There were some strands of her strawberry blonde hair was in her face that I wiped away from her face and tucked in behind her ears and she blushed.

I jumped up to my feet and held out my hand to help me up that she ignored and got up on her own.

"Sorry," I mumbled.

"Huh! What was that? I couldn't hear you," she said with amusement in her eyes.

"Don't push it, Rosie," I said walking past her and bumping her with my shoulder on purpose. I walked over to Fang and Maya and I could hear Rose's quiet footsteps that followed closely behind. Fang and Maya that were standing by the car in front of some house while everyone got out and they were obviously watching Rose and I a few moments ago because Maya was snickering quietly and Fang had his half-smiles. Even though I haven't been with them long I have learned it took a lot to make Fang smile or even laugh. He was one of those guys who would rather not talk unless he had to.

"Where to?" I asked ignoring the fact that Maya was still snickering behind Fang.

Fang pointed to the house that was behind that had a African American looking girl with brown hair and she was standing on the porch. The girl had tears streaming down her face and I could see her small little lips mouth one word… Fang.

"Fang… you know her," I asked wondering if that was the Max girl, but he didn't answer as he ran up to the girl and hugged her close while I stood there kind of awkwardly not sure to go up onto the porch to where Fang stood continuing to hug the girl. Maya looked over to me and nodded as if reading my mind letting me know it was okay to go up there. Then I looked over at Rose and she also had an uncertain look on her face and I grabbed her hand reassuringly and gave it a squeeze and we both climbed the stairs to greet the mysterious girl.

Rose

We both climbed up the stairs to Fang with still Thorn's hand in mine that caused me to flush a deep red, but he didn't seem to notice.

"Good to see you, Nudge," Maya said a little bit sourly while the girl, Nudge, didn't even bother to give her a fake smile.

"Nudge who is-" the cutest girl I have ever seen said holding in her arms was a black Scottie that she held close to her. Her eyes became very big then set her dog on the ground and then she ran straight into Fang's arms. Apparently it was everyone gives Fang hugs day. "Hey! You guys guess who it is" she yelled loudly.

A boy walked around the corner he had pale skin, strawberry blond hair, very light blue eyes and he looked about Fang, Thorn, Maya, and my age. He was holding hands with a girl with brown hair and she looked pretty.. I guess. Another boy stood close behind him he had blond hair and blue eyes and he had similar features to the cutest girl I have ever seen.

"Hey you guys want to tell me who we are looking at I can't really see this person," the boy with the strawberry blond hair and the glossy eyes said jokingly.

"Hey good to see you, too, Iggy," Fang said.

Instead of giving him a giant hug his glossy eyes narrowed… I swear his glossy eyes looked like they were looking into your soul or something. Maybe he doesn't celebrate everyone gives Fang hugs day. "Really, Fang! I can't believe you! Do you really think that if you show your face around here again that you would get the same love and respect you did before? Well you thought wrong," he said angrily and turned around dragging the girl with him and almost running into the boy behind him.

"Gazzy?" Fang said pleadingly to the boy standing in the door. The boy looked uncertainly at him not sure to forgive him or kill him. Gazzy backed away slowly then turned and ran into the house.

Fang sighed and ran after Gazzy, but ran into Maya who was holding hands with some boy who was honestly kind of cute… forget cute he looked like he could be in a movie or something. The boy dark-blond hair and turquoise eyes. Wait… but I thought Maya was right behind me. I turned around to find Maya still behind me… then who was this. I looked back and forth between Maya and this… this… impostor and they looked exactly the same. And I do mean EVERYTHING. From the eyes to the hair… everything was exactly the same.

The Maya II girl looked surprised and then her surprised face switched between hatred and anger and… and love… but DEFINITELY hatred and anger. Literally it looked like her ears were steaming with anger just like a cartoon or something.

"Look Max-" he tried to say as this girl smacked him across the face… wait…. did he just say Max…

"How dare you show your face around here anymore," she growled fiercely as the angelic looking girl that was once hugging Fang ran back to Max and took her other hand that wasn't in the other boy's which caused her face to soften a little bit. "Why are you here?" she said now walking over to the couch and sat down while pulling the girl into her lap.

"Allow me to explain," said a all too familiar man that walked into the room. Oh now I remember him… good times…. NOT!

"Wait weren't you the guy I beat up?" I asked while I heard Thorn snicker behind me and Ratchet gave me a pat on the back as if to say "good job." Jeb winced at that comment, but ignored it.

"Rose and Thorn you were made perfectly and specifically to help Max and Fang. You were made to be tough, have good leadership skills, and will be a great addition to help Max and Fang's flock save the world. Yes, Max you will have to work together with Fang," Jeb said simply like he had to explain this everyday.

"Why can't you find someone else for the job?" I said and Max said at the same time. I looked at her weirdly… can she read my mind or something…

_You should join us you know. You and him I can sense something about you too that… I can sense the raw power from you too… it's just too much._

I looked frantically around the room trying to see who was talking to me… in my mind. Creepy… yeah I know. I looked around the room and found the little girl looking straight into my eyes. No… it couldn't be.

_Yeah I'm speaking to you… I can't read your mind, but I can send messages I guess._

_Wait you can read minds._

_Yeah… but you and that other kid-_

_Thorn._

_Yeah him… I can't seem to read your mind there is something really special about you. You almost have like… I mental shield that I can't read your mind. You must be really powerful you know._

_Um… thanks… I think._

_Yeah please join us…_

She continued to give me these cutest puppy dog eyes I have ever seen.

"Fine… I'm in," I said giving up… What can I say? Her cuteness got to me.

Thorn looked at me weirdly. Not understanding why I would give in so easily because normally I would do anything and I mean ANYTHING to get it _my way_. I gave him one of my I-will-explain-later looks and he nodded still having a confused look on his face.

"I'm with Max whatever she thinks," said Iggy walking around the corner with Gazzy as they looked at Fang angrily. If looks could kill Fang would be defiantly beyond dead.

"Well I guess… but… we are not following you, Jeb, we roll solo. So you don't control us GOT IT!" Max said glaring at Jeb that was bobbing his head looking like a retard. "Then that means get out… now! And that means you, too, Anne." she yelled as the woman that I didn't really notice before and Jeb scurried out against their will. I guess they were kind of scared of Max, but who could blame them… she was Max.

"Fang…" Star said.

"I think we could help… just for a little while though," he said shrugging while Gazzy and Iggy gave him a nasty look. They seriously wanted to kill him.

"Don't talk to me and don't try to apologize because we all know that you are not sorry you replaced all of us! As long as you don't talk or look or even touch me we are all good," Iggy said loudly storming out of the room with Gazzy not far behind him.

This was going to be interesting. Great.

I walked into the guest bedroom that they had for me and I was really thankful that everyone excepted me and everyone seemed pretty nice especially that cute girl, which I found out that her name was Angel which was a great suited name for her.

I laid down on my bed on my side looking out my window because honestly laying down on your back with wings was just really uncomfortable. I wasn't tired even from the long journey here which was kind of surprising.

I heard the door creak behind me making me jump causing me to become alert once again.

"Relax," I heard Thorn hiss under his breath.

"Jeez, Thorn don't do that," I said annoyed.

"Do what?" he said trying to look as innocent as possible.

"Sneak up on me like that," I said laughing silently at his attempt at an innocent expression. "What are you doing here?"

"Couldn't sleep," he said plopping on my bed laying by my side.

"Yeah me neither."

"Do you want to go for a night flight," he said motioning outside.

"Why?"

"Why not?" he said with a half-smile. "Come on," he said extending his hand to help me up and I took it.

**GOOD? BAD? Do you see that box? Right there below… click it right now. Why? Because it will make me happy inside. Do you have any questions? Complaints? Or any weird questions? ASK NOW! Push that box because it will make me happy and I will give you a cookie if you push it right now and I will love you FOREVER if you push that button! PUSH IT! It is calling your name!**


	6. Drowning, Love, and Spies

**Disclaimer: I do not own Maximum Ride or any other character :(**

Thorn

I helped her out of her bed and directed her toward the window still holding her hand and with the other hand I opened the window easily. And-

"Um… you can let go of my hand now…" Rose said awkwardly looking at the ground refusing to look me in the eye.

"Oh yeah sorry," I said dropping her hand and got in a sudden coughing fit.

"Are you okay?" she said with concern.

I nodded, but coughed a little more while she started out the window and started to make her way on the roof and I followed her without hesitation. I stood on the edge of the roof with my shoes curling over the edge and fell feeling the rush of falling was the best thing in the world besides Rose…. I mean you know as a brother…. anyway just before I went splat I shot up into the dazzling night sky.

I looked over to find Rose on my side and she had a peaceful look on her face that I have not seen on her face since… I don't know how long, but it made me feel good to know that she was at peace for now….

"Where to, Thorn," she said with a smile.

"You'll see. I saw it while I was flying on our way to the house. I don't know if you saw it, but I think you will really like it," I said with a smile remembering what I saw took my breath away. I know Rose will like it.

Rose

I continued to follow Thorn in the dark night. I didn't know where I was going, but I knew wherever I was going it was apparently the "best place in the world" because Thorn couldn't take that sweet smile off his face. Sweet? Ignore that it was just… one of my weird moments. Yup! Definitely one of those.

"We are almost there close your eyes," Thorn said.

"But-"

"Don't you trust me," Thorn said with a annoying smirk on his face.

"Yeah but-"

"I won't be able to-"

"See where you are going. Don't worry I will guide you," he said with a smile.

"Fine," I grumbled closing my eyes unwillingly.

I felt his hand grabbed mine and it felt warm and soft… not rough and tough from battle and felt warm under mine. Wow it's getting really hot in here…

"Don't worry you'll love it," Thorn whispered in my ear causing me to shiver.

"Yeah I'm sure I will," I said calmly.

"Time to land," he said moving his hands now to my waist so he could direct me better.

I narrowed my body toward the ground and felt the wind surge throughout my hair. Free falling… is definitely awesome.

"Pull up," he said while _trying_ to pulling me more at a horizontal position while I helped him, but adjusting my position by myself… I didn't need any help with that. "Running land," he said while I still had my eyes closed and made a flawless landing.

"Hey that was great team work and all, but was that really necessary," I said kind of annoyed.

"Yeah because I want this place to be a secret surprise and it wouldn't be a secret or a surprise if you could see where we were going would it?" he said with a laugh.

"Okay can I open my eyes now," I said reaching up to touch my eyes that were still being covered by his warm hands.

"Okay… one…. two… the-"

"Can I just look already?" I said while I heard his sweet chuckle mixed with the calls of owls in the dark night and the sound of rushing water… water?

"Fine… Rosie," he said uncovering my eyes and starting to run for cover knowing that he was so dead for calling me _Rosie._

"NO DO NOT CALL ME, ROSIE!" I scolded at him and not bothering to look at the "surprise." Sadly he was out of kicking range.

"J-just l-look," he said holding his stomach and pointing behind me. For most people I would scare them then I scolded at them with my sarcastic attitude and witty come-backs, but apparently to Thorn I was amusing.

I glared at him. And glared at him some more until he was about done laughing.

"You done?" I said rolling my eyes.

He looked up and looked as if he was going to laugh again, but he held it back. "Y-yeah I-I'm d-done," he said trying to hide his smile and I tried to continue to glare, but didn't succeed. It was hard not to smile his smile was just… addictive… it was… was… contagious.

"Okay… lets check it out…" he said taking me by the arm gently and turning me around to see… wow.

"Thorn…. it's… it's…. beautiful," I said in awe.

In front of me was a beautiful river that reflected the full moon that was out tonight. The river had many kind of stones that looked sturdy enough to stand on and around them was water swirling around them that were carrying water lilies in the current. And in the distance you could see a magnificent waterfall. There were many trees that were hovering over the river. This place was just… incredible.

"How did you find this place?" I said amazed picking up a water lilly before the current could take it away and started playing with it in my palm of my hand.

Maybe to you it sounded like any old river, but to us… it was simply paradise. If you've lived practically your whole life in a cage…. everything you have you cannot take for granted. Everything just seems beautiful.

"When we were flying and I saw this place and I thought you would like it," he said looking of into the distance.

"Yeah I'm glad you brought me here," I said with a smile.

"Me too," he said looking back at my face with a strange emotion glimmer in his eyes that I never saw in his eyes, but flashed away before I could detect what it was.

"Come on," I said and started to pull him toward the all too still water.

We swam in the surprisingly warm water and I swam very deep until we made it to the to the rocks… well… boulder… made my way on top of it and sat there and enjoying the view while Thorn was _trying _to get on a boulder that was next to mine.

"Need help," I said with a laugh.

"N-No," he said while still struggling while he was pretty much half way up.

"Are you sure?" I said now standing on my boulder with my hands on my hips and my wings resting firmly on my back.

He let out a grunt and then his eyes went wide and that's when something pulled him under.

Max

I can't believe Fang and his little replacements showed up here. How dare he think he could just walk in… or fly in.

Didn't he know he ripped my heart out and smashed it into tiny pieces? Didn't he love me? Didn't he know that it just hurt me more when he came back and I knowing that he would disappear again? Everything he did hurt me… why didn't he understand? It doesn't matter anyway because I have… Dylan… now… I hope he was happy…

"He does care," said Angel at my door.

"Angel… what have I told you about intruding other peoples personal…. _EXTREMELY PERSONAL _thoughts?" I said angrily. _Way to go Max thinking way too personal thoughts around a mind reader… _this was happening way too often.

"He loves you… you know," Angel said holding her bear Celeste in her hand.

"He has Maya-"

"No, he does care for Maya…. but when he saw you…. he loves you more," Angel said sweetly.

"He left me… he left all of us…" I said angrily.

"But he left you because he didn't want to hurt you or any of us… and he thinks it is his duty to make his own little "flock" to help save the world and-"

"I don't give a crap why he did it… we are family if he stayed with us th-then we could have done it together as a flock or-or as a family… like we always did," I said looking of into the distance.

"I know he's stupid… but he did it because he cares about you," she said looking at me seriously with her big blue eyes and curly blonde hair.

"He left us and I don't care if he left us because a giant banana was heading towards earth and was going to destroy it… we would do it together. If he really did care for me or for anyone in this flock he would have never have left in the first place," I said simply.

Angel opened her mouth as if to lecture me, but then closed it and started for the door, but then turned around for a second as her hand touched the door knob. "Look who's here," she said while opening the door to reveal the one and only Mr. Emo. "Good night, Max. Thanks for the advice," she said.

"What…" I said and then she turned around to wink at me. _Ohhh…_

"This better be important…" I said threateningly because this was the LAST person I wanted to see right now.

"We have a problem…" Fang said darkly.

"You know I have better things to do right now-"

"They are gone… Thorn and Rose… they are gone!"

"What? No that cannot be possible jumping to my feet."

"I looked everywhere for them."

"Did you look for them outside? Maybe they went outside for a night time flight…"

"Uhhh."

"Boys are idiots," I said.

"I heard that," Fang said.

"You were meant to hear that," I said walking past him and hitting him with my shoulder walking over to Rose's room and across from her room was Thorn's room.

I was about to open the door when I heard voices and then I opened the door just a little bit so I could see what was going on.

"Hey what are you-"

"Shhh…" I said quietly while pointing to the door. Fang's eyes widened when he heard the laughs in Rose's room.

We both peeked into Rose's room. Rose and Thorn were both sneaking into the window quietly and whispering.

"You got me so bad," Rose said with a laugh.

"Yeah you were like 'Oh, Thorn! Don't die! Don't drown!'" he said in a high pitch voice that was supposed to sound like a girl, but I never heard a girl that has sounded like… _that_.

"I don't sound like that and never do that again,"she said poking him in the chest causing Thorn to blush, but Rose didn't seem to notice.

"Whoa," he said raising his hands up. "It was just a joke, Rosie," he said teasingly while messing up her hair with his hand.

"No stop it," she said giggling while trying to flatten down her hair making a really funny expression.

He laughed at her funny expression on her face.

"Thanks for taking me there to the river I had so much fun," she said with a smile while trying to wring out her hair that was still wet.

"Yeah I did, too," he said with a smile. "You have no idea," he said in a quiet whisper that I don't think she caught him say.

"Think of it as _Our Place_," she said in a small voice walking close to him and giving him a hug.

"Yeah _Our Place_… I like the sound of that," he said in a whisper in her hair.

She released him of the hug and she was looking him deeply in his eyes and he gave her a kiss of the cheek. He started to walk away towards the door leaving Rose dumbfounded and all sorts of emotions were glowing in her eyes. She was so confused just like I was when… Fang started to make his "moves" on me that stole my heart.

"Good night, Rose," he said turning back around to look Rose in the eyes that were wide with so much confusion.

Fang and I turned back to run back to my room before any of us got caught by Rose or Thorn and they barely know me OR Fang so… yeah. We would be so busted.

"So I guess you were right they just went for a night time flight…" Fang said.

"Yeah… Good night, Fang," I said leading him out my door and closing it behind me.

Suddenly someone knocked on the door immediately after I laid back down on my bed. REALLY… I just laid down.

I opened my door.

"You and Fang are so cute and Rose and Thorn they will-"

"Go to sleep, Angel!" I said slamming the door.

Like I really got to sleep after that!

**LONGEST CHAPTER YET! VICTORY!**

**Wow that was a… interesting chapter. Yeah lots of fluff… I like fluff… Yup so Max and Fang were spying on Thorn and Rose O.O… Is it really that hard to REVIEW come on people I know you are out there! Just review I know you can do it! It really doesn't take that much time! PLEASE JUST DO IT!**

**Angel: Thorn and Rose are so cute together it was like it was meant to be!**

**Me: Wait…. how do you know what happened…. were YOU reading there minds while they were in Rose's room….**

**Angel: No… maybe**

**Me: Ha! I knew it…**

**Nudge: Knew what?**

**Angel: ***whispers something in Nudge's ear******

**Nudge: ZOMG! And I thought Max and Fang were adorable! ***squeals in delight******

**Me: Was that really necessary *** rubbing my ears******

**Nudge and Angel: Well DUH!**

**Me: Whatever!**

**Nudge: You know what makes me really happy! **

**Me: What!**

**Angel: When people review! REVIEW!**

**Nudge: Hey I was going to say that! Don't read my mind and take what I was going to say before I say it!**

**Angel: ***SIGH**** If you REALLY want to say it… Just say it!**

**Nudge: Yay! When people review! REVIEW! Only INCREDIBLY AWESOME PEOPLE review….**


	7. KaBOOM!

**Guys I'm sooooooooooooooooooooo… ***1HOUR later***…. ooooooooo sorry guys! My computer wasn't working for a bit so i couldn't update any of the chapters. But seriously you have no idea how sorry I am. Really! You have no idea. Okay now i feel like I'm rambling… am I starting to sound like Nudge?**

**Nudge: Hey what is that supposed to mean!**

**Me: Ummm… Hmmm…. N-nothing….**

**Nudge: Where is Max and Fang?**

**Me: ***Points to a locked door*****

**Nudge: Okay ewww! TMI!**

**Me: Okay I'm going to pretend I know what that means… on to the chapter….**

**Nudge: Aren't you forgetting something ***cough cough DISCLAMIER cough cough*****

**Me: Nope i have no idea what you are talking about…**

**Nudge: Ugh! Fine I'll do it for you! She doesn't own any of us!**

**Me: I own Rose and Thorn they are all mine MAWHAHAHHAHA**

**Rose: Nope I own myself! This is a FREE COUNTRY! **

Chapter 7: KaBOOM!

Thorn

I CANNOT BELIEVE I JUST DID THAT! I kissed my best friend on the cheek. She just looked so beautiful tonight and… no maybe it was one of those "moments."

I remember looking at her shocked expression after kissing her before I left. I sat on my bed and rolled over to see the clock next to me and it was _1:30am_. I would never fall asleep tonight.

Even though I cannot believe I kissed her… I don't regret it at all. Maybe I could blow this whole thing over… I mean you never know maybe she might not bring it up. _Yeah like THATS going to happen! _Because it's my life right.

Max

I woke up to the smell of… of… PANCAKES! I stood up to a start and walked quickly to the kitchen knowing in no time they will probably all gone. They weren't just some ordinary pancakes they were made from scratch Iggy Pancakes. The best pancakes in the world!

When I arrived into the kitchen Gazzy was already stuffing his face with some pancakes while Iggy scolded at him that he was eating them all.

"Gazzy! HAD ME OVER SOME PANCAKES!" I yelled at him probably waking up the whole flock plus Fang and his "flock" and Rose and Thorn. It's not that I didn't trust Rose and Thorn… it's just that… yeah I didn't exactly trust them. I mean Jeb and Anne came here to give them a "five star welcome." There was something weird going on there.

"Hey save some for us. too," Rose said standing in the doorway with Thorn standing almost protectively in front of her. Hmmm there was something definitely something going on there…

In almost no time everyone was downstairs pigging out at Iggy's marvelous cooking… well almost everyone.

"Where is Fang?" I asked trying not to sound concerned.

"I don't know… but why do you care…" Dylan asked somewhat annoyed.

"He is usually up by now…" I said looking at the clock in the kitchen that read 9:30. Yeah Fang… My dark and mysterious was almost always the first one awake. Then worry washed over me… did he leave us AGAIN. I mean he is definitely not my favorite person in the world right now, but I don't want… I mean the children will be really disappointed if he left again. "I'm going to do go check on him."

Dylan nodded sternly clenching his teeth. He was so jealous right now, but I could care less. I love him and all, but sometimes he needs to suck it up so I ignored him and went around him and went to Fang's room.

I opened the door quietly it was so dark in there… too dark. I went to the curtains and opened them to let some light in. I looked where Fang was sleeping like a rock.

I sat on Fang's bed. Fang's face looked so peaceful he reminded me of the sweet innocent boy that first got thrown in the… white coat lab. Instead of looking dark and mysterious his face looked more open and at peace. Did everyone look so young and innocent when they slept? I almost didn't want to wake him up…. ALMOST.

Suddenly I came up with a brilliant idea kind of evil way to wake him up. I snuck out of his room and went into the kitchen to try to find that big bowl out of the kitchen. Thankfully there was nobody in the kitchen because all the food was wiped clean. I finally found the big bowl that was usually used to make salads and I filled in up with ice and really cold water.

He was definitely going to kill me for this, but whatever. He left me so this is next to nothing to what he did to me…. and the flock.

I snuck into Fang's room and waked quietly over to his bed. And lift the bowl over his head-

"No," he screamed and I stopped short. "Max, I love you I always had. I'm sorry," he mumbled.

My body froze and I didn't really know what to do. I looked at his body again and realized he was still sleeping and he probably had no idea what he was talking about. He didn't mean it if he was really awake he would have never EVER told me that to my face. NEVER.

Instead of walking away all confused, like a hopeless damsel in distress, I finished what I already started. I poured the cold ice and water on his head.

"What the-" he jumped up with a start and his eyes wide and looked around frantically until his eyes fell on me and my bowl that was now empty. "You-"

I burst into fits of laughter just when I thought I was down laughing I looked up and see Fang's face which caused me to go into more peels of laugher. I was laughing so hard that my stomach started to hurt and tears were rolling down my face.

Yeah it was totally worth it.

"Ha-ha. Your hilarious," Fang said sourly shaking his head witch caused drops of the water come flying at me because of his hair.

"Hey!" I said when the water hit me. "Watch it!"

"Oh okay, Maximum, whatever you say," he said stepping closer to me.

I didn't see what he was going to do until it was too late. He pulled me into a wet, cold, tight hug.

"Fang, stop," I said laughing witch didn't make me sound very serious at the moment. I could also hear Fang burst into laughter.

"Never!" Fang said bursting into laughter as well. "Oh Max… You have no idea how much I've missed you."

Maya

Pretty much everyone went out to the market with Iggy to buy some food, but Dylan, Max, Me and… Fang… didn't go.

Speaking of Fang…Where was Fang? I wondered. I really didn't want to talk to Dylan because he didn't know me that well and well Max is well… me…. so that would be a really awkward conversation. And I know that Max doesn't like me, but Dylan I don't know I just haven't really talked to him.

I walked out of my room and entered the hallway and started making my way to the kitchen because I kind of expected Fang to be in there. I stopped short when I heard laughter… Fang?

I started to enter Fang's room, but I stopped at the doorway because i couldn't believe the sight I was seeing. I saw Fang, soaked, I don't know why, but all i knew was Fang was hugging Max and I could see it in his eyes… that look… that he would give me sometimes. It was not just any old hug.

"Fang, stop," Max squealed laughing that made her sound very girly and not the tough as nails Max I have fought before. Fang also started to laugh, but didn't let go he just grabbed her tighter and pulled her close. He didn't even notice I was there it was like… it was like he was in his own perfect little world… without me.

"Never!" he said laughing harder. "Oh, Max. You have no idea how much I've missed you," he said closing his eyes.

I stormed out of the room. I couldn't watch this ANYMORE! It was like watching a really scary horror movie. I made my way to the kitchen with tears going down my cheeks.

I sat down on the chair and letting the tears fall. How could he do this to me? Doesn't he know that I-

Suddenly, someone plopped next to me. I looked over to find Dylan.

"Max-"

"Maya," I said correcting him.

"Sorry… Maya, are you okay?" he said his voice truly with concern, but I could tell he felt weird about calling me Max...

"Ye-" I said trying to hold back the tears, but I just couldn't hold them back anymore. The thought of Max and _my _Fang… TOGETHER… made me sick to my stomach.

"Shhh.." he said pulling me into a hug and I just continued to cry and cry into his shoulder until I couldn't cry anymore.

"I'm sorry for bring this all on you, all of a sudden," I said pulling away from him while wiping my, that were probably all red and puffy, eyes out.

"No don't worry about it… Do you want to tell me what happened?"

"Why do you care?" I snapped, but feeling instantly feeling bad about snapping. He was the one who was holding me when I was sad… not Fang.

He put his hands up in the arm like saying 'I surrender.' "Hey! You just look like a girl that needed someone to talk to… and don't worry I will always be that guy that you can talk to. Your secret is always safe with me," he said sweetly.

"Thank you… for everything," I said quietly, but really meaning it. "Well, it all started when-"

Suddenly I got interrupted by the door bell ringing.

"Don't worry I'll get it," I told him as I started to get up and head for the door, but he followed me anyway.

I opened the door to find a present. The present had sparkly blood red wrapping paper and a large polka dot red bow on the top.

"Hey look we got a present!" I said.

"Yeah," Dylan said suspiciously and hesitantly.

I grabbed the present and brought it inside. I set in on the kitchen table and started to open the present while Dylan looked over my shoulder quietly and he was very alert… like he could sense that something bad was going to happen.

When I opened it I found the cutest stuffed bear I ever saw. It was absolutely ADORABLE! The bear was a white color and had a blood red ribbon tied around its neck. But next to the bear was a white envelope and on the top of the envelope there was written "THE FLOCK."

I grabbed the envelope instantly. It is always bad when you receive a note at the front door step of where you kind of live temporarily that says "THE FLOCK" then you know something is defiantly up.

I carefully opened the envelope. Ha! Yeah right… tore it open and pretty much ripped the envelope into tiny pieces that were scattering all over the floor, but we both did not make the effort to clean in up. I out the yellow, folded paper and took it into my hands that were slightly shaking and I started to read it aloud for Dylan.

"Dear The flock… or maybe I should call you mistakes or mutants… no matter… whatever you call yourself your still mistakes in our eyes," I said clenching my teeth. They think there mistakes try being a clone… someone you are not supposed to be… I didn't ask for this none of us did. I'm not even supposed to be alive for that matter.

"You think that your so great and going to save the world with your magical la-di-da powers… but think again. Don't make the mistake of under estimating us… we are stronger than you can ever imagine. Humans and the weak ones must die. We must burn this world and from the ashes grow a better world that is stronger. We will keep you alive till the very end to see the red and orange and black fire that engulf the ones you cherish most and see the world disappear before your eyes. But remember your clock is ticking… tick-tock-tick-tock… boom. Love Your fellow, Doomsday Group. "

"What I thought we got rid of those guys back in France!" Dylan complained. "Tick-tock-tick-tock… boom?"

"It's not over, Dylan, it never was. They won't stop until all the humans are dead," I said with a sigh. "Yeah that what it says," I said shoving his the paper for him to see what it said about the "tick, tock Boom thing", but he ignored it, but instead picked up the white bear and held it in his arms.

Suddenly I heard a quiet ticking noise that made my heart stop.

"Do you hear that? Its a ticking sound… do you hear it?" I asked frantically.

"No… it's okay," he said while fiddling with the red ribbon around the bears neck.

Maybe he's right…. the ticking became louder and louder, but he didn't notice.

"Hey… you know you need cheering up so… here" he said handing me over the bear.

"Thanks," I said feeling my face getting hot. "I really like him," I said while hugging the bear close.

I heard the ticking… no it can't be… but I can't risk it… I threw the bear on the other side of the room.

"Hit the deck," I yelled as I tackled him to the ground.

There was a loud ear piercing explosion. Fire and Many things flew all around us, almost in slow motion, as we held each other hoping that we would survive.

3rd person

"Did you do what you asked them to do," the leader said impatiently.

"Yes," the second in command said with a nod.

"Are they all dead?" the leader said angrily hitting his fists against the desk that made me take a step back in fear.

"Well- they- um-"

"Spit it out, I did not send you there for fun!" the leader said taking out one of his favorite gun out of the drawers in his desk and admiring it.

"Um…" the second in command said gulping. "Sir there was only four people at the house when we attacked… Fang and Max were fine, but Maya and Dylan are very injured if nobody comes home soon they will surely die," the second in command said quickly.

"Only two!"

"Well actually there was fo-"

The leader came straight for him and started gripping him neck so tightly he was seeing spots of black in my vision. His back was pressed tightly against the wall and he clawed frantically at his hands that were still firmly around the second in command's neck.

"Pl-ea-se," the second in command said begging.

Finally, the leader released him and he bowed to the leader furiously while apologizing. The second in command was just thankful to be alive.

"Do you really follow the ways of the Doomsday Group?" the leader said still gripping his gun close to him.

Fear passed through the second command's eyes. He knew his leader too well. "Of course, I do, Master," he said with pleading eyes that were close to tears. "I would do nothing against your will or fail you!"

"Ah! But old friend you have failed me! I specifically asked for all of them to be killed. For that you must be punished."

"Please, old friend," he whispered to the leader.

"You know how it works for our new world… we can't have any weak links. But I'm afraid you are a weak link," he said with murderous eyes licking his cold, blood red lips.

"You promised that we would rule together," the second command said.

"Oh, but you know too well how easily I break my promises," the leader said coldly.

The leader shot his gun several times leaving his second command lying in a pool of blood.

"Oh what a shame," the leader said rolling his eyes.

"Sir-"

HIs third command rushed into the room, but stopped short when he saw the sticky, bloody pool surrounding his comrade. He wasn't surprised when you didn't do _exactly_ what the leader wanted you to do you were out of there.

"Clean this mess up," the leader said heartlessly kicking the second commands dead body. "I guess this makes you second command. Congrats you just got promoted."

**Wow intense chapter guys! Got a little Fax and Daya for you! Anyway I promise that I will TRY to update this week! R&R? PLEASE!**


End file.
